Reccoa Londe
Reccoa Londe is an intelligence operative for the AEUG and a major character in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (in Japanese: レコア・ロンド). Late into the series, Reccoa defects to the Titans and becomes a major antagonist. History Background During the One Year War, Reccoa was a part of an underground resistance group that fought against the Principality of Zeon. Having survived many conflicts and engagements while those close to her have died has shaped her into the person that she is. Gryps Conflict Reccoa is captured during her scouting mission along with Kai Shiden, and held as prisoners inside the Jaburo base. They are rescued by Kamille Bidan in the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II during the attack on the Earth Federation base on May 11, 0087. Putting her photographic memory to use, Reccoa was able to gain access to the Jupitris where she met Paptimus Scirocco. Drawn to Scirocco, she eventually defects from the AEUG to serve under his command as a member of the Titans. Reccoa started to display Newtype abilities in a battle between the AEUG, Titans, and Axis Zeon fleets. In the original release of the Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam anime, and in the movie release of A New Translation, Reccoa is killed by Emma Sheen piloting the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II. However, in the final episode of the series, Reccoa's Newtype spirit joins the spirits of Emma Sheen, Four Murasame and Rosamia Badam, as well as all of the other women who saw something special in Kamille, to loan him their power in his final battle against Scirocco. Personality and Traits A warm and generous woman, she is also very tough and independent, serving as a mentor to AEUG newcomers and a valued adviser to its core leadership. Reccoa does however have a streak of restlessness that causes her to seek out dangerous missions, such as acting as a scout for the planned full-scale assault on the Earth Federation's Jaburo base. As the war rages on, Reccoa's female identity begins to clash with her identity as a soldier. She begins to seek comfort from fellow pilot Lt. Quattro Bajeena, although he proves unable to provide her with the affection she seeks. The war eventually introduces her to Paptimus Scirocco of the Titans, causing her to be drawn in by his charisma and ideology. Following her defection to the Titans, Reccoa is forced to abandon her morals for the sake of staying close to Scirocco, causing her to lead a mission to gas an entire colony and killing all its inhabitants. But despite committing such atrocities, she still shows some care about her former comrades, for she was shocked seeing Apolly Bay die in action, and even expressing shock when learning about the deaths of Katz Kobayashi and Henken. Eventually Reccoa comes to believe that all men only use women to fulfill their own ambitions, dying angry and bitter in a battle against Emma Sheen. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Genius Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Defectors Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Fallen Category:Psychics Category:Military Category:War Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Arrogant Category:Strong-Willed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Sidekicks Category:Posthumous Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Protectors Category:Misguided Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Amazons Category:Strategists Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Fighters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Unwanted Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Optimists Category:Poor Category:Wrathful Category:Paragon Category:Harmonizers Category:Egalitarian Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Heroic Liars Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes